The present invention pertains to a device for use in bleaching or coloring discrete portions of the hair, and more particularly for use in applying a suitable hair dye or bleach to selected hair areas or locks in hair coloring operations known in the trade as frosting, streaking, tipping, etc., as opposed to bleaching or dying an entire head of hair.
A variety of devices are currently in use to accomplish hair frosting, streaking and tipping operations; for example, one of the most widely used device consists of a relatively snug fitting cap which substantially covers the entire hair area of the head. A plurality of holes are provided through the cap and the hair dresser uses a hook member to engage selected locks of hair through the holes to pull the entire locks outwardly. The desired coloring fluid is then applied to all of the outwardly extended locks of hair. The pulling procedure generally causes a substantial amount of discomfort to the customer and frequently results in outright pain.
The present invention provides a relatively thin planar base member with a top U-shaped member hinged thereto. A relatively wide sheet of a moisture impervious flexible sheet of material such as aluminum foil is disposed between the base and U-shaped planar member, a lock of hair is disposed over the central portion of the foil and the appropriate bleaching or coloring fluid is applied to the hair. A pair of oppositely outwardly extending wing portions of the foil are then folded over portions of the U-shaped member and the lock of hair to which the bleaching or coloring fluid has been applied. The device is then slid free of the foil containing the lock of hair wrapping. The foil may be further folded, if desired.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a planar base member with a hand grip portion at a first end thereof and a U-shaped member pivotally attached to a top side of the base member, adjacent the hand grip portion, and extending to points adjacent to a second end of the base member.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a sheet of suitable moisture impervious flexible material, such as aluminum foil, for insertion between the base and U-shaped members, the foil sheet being preferably of a length so as to extend from the hinge connection at least to the second end and of a width so as to cover the width of the top surface of the base member with oppositely outwardly extending wing portions sized to permit their being folded over a lock of hair positioned along the central portion thereof into an overlapping relation.